Live and Let Spy
by TeaandLanaDelRey
Summary: What if Cammie never attended the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, but was trained at home by her family? What if the notorious Chameleon has become a legend? And what if a simple prank lands her attending the school as a guest? The usual pairings, rating is T, but subject to change.
1. Alea iacta est

**Hey there Loveys!**

**This is my first Gallagher Girls fan fiction so I'm super psyched to be writing for you guys! This story is my take on Cammie it she'd been raised in A. a very different way B. had very different experiences and C. my own take on her character in general. So please, no flames on her being out of character! My favorite part of writing fan fiction on this site is making my readers happy so feel free to review your thoughts and how you'd like to see the story unfold! However, please keep in mind that although I'm open to all your ideas and welcome constructive criticism or thoughts that this is a compromise of everyones story, including mine, and I'm not going to put in things that my brain child can't or refuses to adapt to. So now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of ****_Live and Let_** **_Spy_****, ****_'Alea iacta est', _****or, 'The dice has been cast'.**

_*Live and Let Spy* Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*_

_So I cash my cheques an place my bets, And hope I'll always win_

_Even if I don't I'm f**cked because, I live a life of sin_

_But it's alright, I don't give a damn_

_I don't play your rules I make my own_

_Tonight, I'll do what I want,_

_'Cuz I can…._

_~'Cuz I can, Pink_

_**Chapter 1, Alea iacta est**_

To any passerby I would seem like an ordinary girl, on an ordinary day, doing ordinary teenage-girlish things. If you, who I'm going to assume have at least level 7 clearance or higher considering you're reading my field journal, haven't figured it out yet, I'm no regular girl. There is never an ordinary day. And today I will, and already am, partaking in things foreign to most teenage girls. Things like plotting, planning, and executing ways to cause a… _stir_, amongst my godfather's…_studious _flock.

In all truth, I'm not even known to be a girl amongst most. I am simply _'The Chameleon', _a legend throughout the spy world and the inspiration, or hero even, of many aspiring spies. However, to friends, who are few, and family, I am Cameron Ann Morgan. Or Cammie.

I open my laptop to check Joey's progress. 20 minutes till both the girl's and boy's vans arrive. It's a risky business Joey's dipping his toes in here; having them come together and unknowingly face off in a mission then expecting a seamless exchange to occur in just a month, which I'd also learned about while simultaneously hacking into Joseph dear's computer, sorting through the seldom written file, and bugging everything in sight. Yet, then again, Joey's always engaging in risky affairs. Luckily for him, I'll be here to…. _help_, this time 'round. (_insert evil Cammie giggle here!)_

I look up from my laptop and scan the crowd, pretending to be searching for someone in the crowd. The man in the plaid shirt and khakis is cheating on his wife, the women in the smart, navy-blue women's business suit just completed a successful exchange with her partner, an older, balding man in a _Forbes _suit, now carrying a brown briefcase acquired from the women, and the man in a worn, black leather jacket, with ruffled, dark hair is my godfather, Joe Solomon. A strange specimen indeed.

I act like I've spotted my companion because, well I suppose I have, and put away my laptop before swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder and slipping into the crowd so Joe won't spot me. I walk towards the East wing of the Smithsonian and slip into the Modern Art Museum. I enter the nearest bathroom and quickly find myself in the rather large handicapped stall.

I immediately flip open my messenger bag and sort through my bundle of neatly packed wires and other tools while reflecting on my actions. _I really should have let that little kid with the crutches in first…. But there is no way I'm missing my chance to mess with Joey's kiddo's…_ I quickly brush off the guilt and set up my comms unit, that I've concealed in my favorite sunglasses. Using my laptop I hack into Joe's comms network. Smiling to myself I put my laptop back into my bag and flush the toilet before marching out of the stall feeling utterly, 100% satisfied with myself.

After washing my hands and exiting the building I take out my phone and pretend to call someone,

"Hey Joey!"

"Hi Camster, whacha need?"

"So I heard you and some friends were gonna be hanging 'round the National Mall and I decided to join the fun!", I heard Joe groan on the other end of the comms and mentally patted myself on the back, "So I guess I'll be seeing 'ya around! Kisses!" I then proceeded to pretend to end a call and returned my phone to my back pocket before hanging my sunglasses off the front of my tank top.

Scanning the crowd I search for any spy action and it begins to unfold right in front of me. They're good, I'll give them that. Using all the right techniques. Just not good enough to outsmart The Chameleon. I sit down at a nearby branch and get my book out of my bag, opening it to where the page is about .3 centimeters longer than the others. Now I'm sure that "The Fault in Our Stars", is actually quite a good book, but right now I was more interested in the information I'd concealed there. The mission Overview.

_The girls, who will be from here on known as subject A are to practice counter-surveilence and return to the designated destination, which will from here on be referred to as The Ruby Slippers, without a tail, or the boys, who will, from now on be subject B, who will be practicing the art of tailing and must follow their tail back to an unknown destination,(The Ruby Slippers). If subject A returns to The Ruby Slippers by 5:30 PM with a tail they may redeem themselves by identifying their tail, or subject B. Subject B will be in possession of their tailee's, Subject A's, file and tail them to The Ruby Slippers, unawares of Subject A's ultimate destination._

I close the book and place it back in my bag, _Seems like it's time to beat some spies at their own game. _I use my phone to control my hack into Joe's system and extend it so that I can be heard by all of those set up to use his network, or _Subjects A and B_. Using my voice distortion system I deliver a very important message, "Hello there kiddies, listen up real good cause there's been a slight change in plans. I'm now part of them and shall be known as the variable. Lets just say that you'll understand my purpose very soon. Right now, in fact. The girl standing by the Modern Art museum, platinum blonde hair that cannot be natural, and a crappy spray tan to go with too much make-up, has been compromised,"

_Let the games begin…._


	2. Sit Primum Venatus

**Hiya Loveys! **

**There has been a great response to the story so far which is great! Please keep reviewing, you guys don't understand how much I appreciate you taking the time to do that, so don't be a stranger! I'm super excited with the turn out so far and can't wait to keep writing for you guys!(You're a great audience!). **

**If you were a spy what would your codename be and why? I'd be Minerva because I'm totally obsessed with Roman mythology and started taking Latin this year… Plus I could make some totally badass war plans!**

**Love you guys, **

**The author**

_Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy_

_"Hello there kiddies, listen up real good cause there's been a slight change in plans. I'm now part of them and shall now be known as the variable. Let's just say that you'll understand my purpose very soon. Right now, in fact. The girl standing by The Modern Art Museum, platinum blonde hair that cannot be natural, and crappy spray tan to go with too much make-up, has been compromised,"_

_Let the games begin..._

_This is how to be a heartbreaker,_

_Boys, they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I La-La-Love you,_

_At least I think I do?_

_~How to be a Heartbreaker, Marina and the Diamonds_

**_Chapter two-Sit Primum Venatus_**

I'd stopped in the nearby Starbuck's about two hours ago, letting my victims pass the window, one by one being called out. Sometimes even getting two at once. I sat there with my laptop opened to tumblr, my now room temperature java chip frappucchino,extra whipped hold the chocolate sauce,(_What?! Even spies love their Starbucks!)_ in hand, blending in perfectly with the rest of the internet raised, 'hipster' teens in here. At first it had been fun calling them out, watching as realization and indignation washed over their briefly confused features. _These kids do not know how to control their body language. I'll just have to start harassing Joey about this disappointing development. I _look up just in time to see a red head girl talking to herself, or a comms unit. "Red-head girl, two ponytails, and a pink under armor sweat shirt. Sorry kid, but you've been compromised." I smirk to myself as I pack up my laptop. _Five to go._

I leave a tip on my table and thanked the barista before leaving. _Damn. I really need to stop doing that. Normal teenagers don't have good manners!_ I can feel her eyes on my back starring at me in confusion. I open the door and am immediately encompassed by D.C.'s springtime humidity. Running my fingers through my hair I spot a group of four teenagers to my left and am about to go and blend into their crowd when I notice the blonde girl's constantly looking over her shoulder. Now she's either got a really bad crick in her neck or she's on the look out. "Blonde, tooth pick sized girl, pink ruffly top," And sure enough she freezes suddenly. But what's even more interesting than that is that the two girls and boy accompanying her all snap their heads in her direction with realization. "Your three little friends too,"._ Four down, one to go..._

I knew the boy was a spy the moment I saw him. He didn't do anything wrong, per say, in fact, you could say he played the game just right. Nonchalantly scanning the crowd at the perfect moments, keeping his face perfectly schooled. He knew what he was doing, a worthy adversary, but he was too perfect. No one stood quite that casually, no one kept the same pace the whole time, and no one smirks that much. Honestly, his face has to get sore at some point, right? Gets a water bottle, smirks, slips by someone, smirks, it's honestly the most annoying thing I've ever witnessed. That self-righteous smirk was the exact reason I decided to save him for last those two hours ago when I saw him in Starbuck's…maybe….

_The younger man with a neatly trimmed beard and a sweatshirt sporting a local colleges logo is nursing a hangover over his black coffee, the girl talking to her two friends knows 'exactly what Melissa meant,' and is 'soooo f**cking done with her attitude,', and the boy waiting in line in front of me is, without a doubt, a spy. An over confident one at that... I pretend to trip and fall into him and he catches me quickly and deftly. "You all right?" he asks with an admittedly gorgeous New York lilt to a voice that was like melted butter and only a master in honey-potting could manage such a sound. He smirks down at me with a quirked brow and his gorgeous eyes... Stop that Cam, this is a mission. You can't have yourself falling for boys, you're a spy and you know what happens when they do. Just look at what happened to your mom and dad, it's a weakness._

_So I channel the feelings of attraction into my determination. I turn that smirk into a symbol of evil and get a marvelous idea, which I forget somewhere along the way, intoxicated in the smell of him; like fresh soap, and man? Maybe? And just murmur a "Yeah, thanks," sealed with fake embarrassment and let him get away. Well damn, I guess I'll have to save him for later... him and his stupid smirk._

And now... _for the grand finale._

He's right across the street from me, hands in his pockets, smirk in place, cocky as ever. I pull my favorite lipgloss(Gotta love strawberry!) out of my pocket and glide the wand over my lips, making eye contact with him and smack my lips together with a finale _Pop_ before slipping it back in my shorts pocket and walking across the street to him having timed the traffic patterns and my lipgloss application almost perfectly. I can feel his eyes voyaging over my body as I walked over and added a confident sway to my step. I'd been on enough honey-potting missions with my Aunt Abby to know what to do and sure enough his eyes seemed to follow the swaying motion of my hips as if that were one of those stop watches a hypnotist uses and he the willing victim.

His eyes travel back up to meet mine as I plant my feet with the typical teenage girl stature, otherwise known as sitting into my left hip slightly, I put my hands in my back pockets and look at him through my eyelashes having previously calculated how far to stand apart to get the perfect distance for that exact action. I'd learned that one from whenever Abby was about to ask Joe something. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my features as I imagined what's going through Joey's mind, watching me use the exact same tactic on one of his students.

The dark haired boy in front of me, however, takes it as a challenge to his own smirk and raises his eyebrows in surprise before giving me a genuine smile, something I doubt he did often. "Hey Adrian, it's nice to see you again," He said with his crooked smile.

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise at hearing my cover name, "How do you know my name," I ask, pretending to be slightly taken aback and schooling body language to come across as much by crossing my arms.

He raises his eyebrows clearly amused and gives me a condescending smirk while stifling a chuckle, "It says it on your bag," he states bluntly.

"Oh," I force my voice to take on a meek quality as I look away from him and then back up at his eyes knowing that guys are supposed to love this. "Well, I guess it's nice to see you again too...Oh and, uh thanks again, for earlier," I get a bit lost in his eyes for a second, they some how seem to be familiar...they're a bit of a murky green with various shades of other green, gold, and grey flecks throughout, framed with a strong brow. _He's got gorgeous eyes…_ I clap a hand over my mouth realizing that I just said that out loud after seeing his eyebrows lift in brief surprise before smirking even harder before, _like seriously, he smirks like it's his job!, _and I swear something about it is all too familiar...an uncomfortable amount of familiar, a bad familiar.

"Thanks, Adrian," I wish I could say that the blush rising to my cheeks was just me acting out the role but hearing his slightly husky voice say my name, even if its just my cover, honestly excites me a little. _Get it together Adrian..…, I mean Zach! I mean… whoever you are!_ I mentally scream at myself. _Wait, wait! It's Zach! Yes it's Zach! Zach what? How do I know him..._I feel him pull my phone out of my back pocket, but pretend not to since only a spy would have known. I hear the faint click of the keys, too quiet for an untrained ear as he punches in his number behind his back while saying, "It was nice to meet you Adrian, and don't forget to call me," I pretend to be briefly confused before he places my phone into my hands.

By the time a normal girl would have gotten it together he'd already started to walk away so I called back behind cheekily, "I won't!" He looks back for a second before running a hand through his dark, cropped hair and winking before turning back around. _And now for the final touch._ "Wait a minute!", I call behind him, beginning a light jog. He stops and waits for me to reach him. "You never...told me… your name?" I said pretending to be slightly winded, like a normal girl.

"I don't recall you asking," He fires back, walking backwards to face me.

"Oh, well I'm asking now?" I pretend to be slightly flustered. _Obviously I hadn't asked, then I couldn't make you late you dolt!_

"It's Zach," He responds honestly. _Okay A. I already knew that, B. You are not as good a spy as I originally thought... like seriously? You aren't even gonna attempt to hide your identity? _

We walked the rest of the way to the Ruby Slippers exhibit together, talking easily about nothing in particular.

_I can't wait to see his face when he realizes I'm the 'variable'. Or how embarrassed he'll be when he realizes I played him, that'll really lower his ego a few notches._

"You're late,"

"But I didn't get caught,"

_It's showtime…._


	3. A Contrario

**Hey there Loveys,**

**This chapter admittedly took longer than expected. Between a severe case of writer's block and my computer running out of power right before I'd finished the original copy it has been stressful.**

**Also, none of you guys answered my question! Like I seriously want to know what your spy codename would be and why! Tell me children!**

**And without a further damn ado, I present you with chapter 3!**

**Love,**

**The author**

**PS**

**PhyreGirl: I know you and I were PMing about the Zammie that was gonna be in this chappie and fangirling over 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', but after my computer decided to be annoying and run out of power I kinda got my creativity steered in a different direction... I'm sorry! I tried to get a little bit in there...?**

_Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy_

_"You're late,"_

_"But I didn't get caught,"_

_It's showtime..._

_Think you're funny, Think you're smart_

_Think you're gonna break my heart_

_Think you're funny, Think you're smart_

_Yeah, you may be good looking_

_But you're not a piece of art_

_~Power and Control, Marina and the Diamonds_

(BTW I know this song doesn't really fit the chapter, but I had trouble finding a good song for this one!)

**_Chapter 3, A Contrario_**

"Are you sure about that Zachary?" I ask, using a sickeningly sweet voice to accompany a condescending smirk that rivaled his own. Knowing it would drive him insane like it would me. You see, in the short time we talked I had deduced his whole persona from even the tiniest actions...like the way he'd turn the ring on his left index finger every so often with it's neighboring fingers. I knew him like the back of my hand, because, well, the back of his hand was almost identical to the back of mine... metaphorically speaking, of course. He and I were two of a kind, we each had a big ego and knew how to get into someone's head. But, what was the most prominent similarity, was his knack for hiding and full view and talent for disappearing in the shadows.

"Adrian?", If I hadn't seen that slight twitch that graced the right corner of his lips, the slight quirk of his eyebrow, or maybe the flash in his eyes. He chuckles humorlessly, almost as if laughing at a child, a condescending and infuriating laugh that I'd heard far too many times. _I know that laugh...But from_ who? "Well played..." He may have seemed easygoing on the outside, but I knew that in reality he was absolutely, undeniably livid. Enraged with himself, with me, and probably just the whole situation in general. For an amateur spy he has an impressive amount of control over his tone of voice and facade, even his body language seemed to be somewhat regulated now that he sensed a threat. _Catherine's done a good job teaching him...Wait a minute! That's it! Catherine Goode! This must be her son... _If it weren't for his eyes even I might've been fooled, but I knew these eyes too well, and he's got very expressive eyes. _Not a good thing for a spy... I'll have to inform Catherine the next time I see her..._

"That's not my name," I whisper, but he must have seen the brief recognition in my eyes because he swiftly turned around to stand next to all of his peers. I grabbed his arm and whipped him around before he took so much as one step away from me. I leaned in close to hiss in his ear, "Send my best regards to your mother, Zachary Goode." I send him one last smirk before he wrenches away his arm and gives me a death glare. _If looks could kill..._ I chuckle to myself and smile at him sinisterly, knowing the malicious gleam in my eye is enough to scare anyone in their right mind. _Although, if this Zachary Goode really is like me, he lost his common sense long ago..._ I knew exactly who he was and what he was. And what his ultimate mission is..._My demise..._ I also know what he's trying to do with those eyes and dopey smirk of his. He's trying to make me fall at his feet and it's SOOO NOT GOING TO WORK._ Just because he smells good and has very kissable looking lips does not mean I will lose myself over him._ I remind myself, _I mean, Joe has nice eyes and is a talented spy too, and you don't see me going around falling in love with him... But that's a different matter, entirely._

The other students stare at me, sizing me girls checking out their 'competition' the boys are checking me out in a completely different way. The students, unsure what to make of the brief exchange their eyes witnessed, but their ears missed between Zach, who was clearly 'The Golden Boy', and I, look between the two of us with wrinkled brows. As if trying to solve a particularly puzzling crossword.

"Well, as you all know by now, this was your unexpected variable... Very unexpected," Joey sends a pointed glare my way.

"OH COME ON! I was just having a little fun! You just don't understand how dreadfully boring it gets doing the same thing everyday! Why can't I do something interesting instead of just training all day without getting in trouble!" I interrupt him indignantly, stomping my foot and crossing my arms while using the pout that I've seen aunt Abby use so many times, particularly when she wants something.

"Cam, can we please not do this now. Oh, and remind me to keep you away from your aunt..." He says, pinching the bridge of his nose as if nursing a headache.

I roll my eyes before a perfectly formulated plan pops into my head and I can feel a smile thats a dead ringer for the Grinch's unfurl on my lips. "Aw, come on Joey-kins, 'ya know you love me..." His students blanch at my little nickname for him. Probably waiting for the death sentence that wasn't coming..._ I guess being Joseph Solomon's God daughter has it's pluses... Well, that and the fact that its frowned upon to kill your girlfriends favorite, and only, niece... especially if you're scared of the aforementioned girlfriend... _

"I'll have to get back to you on that one..."

"Well fine then, I'll just tell Aunt Abby that you were the one who ate her chocolate imported from Italy or maybe I should tell her about that time that your forgot her birthday and I totally saved your ass by giving you my present for her... ohhhh or I could tell her where her favorite thong disappeared to, 'ya know the red and black lacey one that you keep in your-"

"That's quite enough!" He says clamping a hand over my mouth to intercept the rest of my sentence. He shoots me a glare, I just give him my best Bambi eyes and he releases me.. per usual.

"This is Cameron Morgan," He practically shouts in his rush to keep me from starting in again on the previous topic of interest.

"Cammie," I interject,

"Cammie," he corrects himself, giving me a look, "one of the best spies I know..._and_ _my god daughter_," He says, his practiced and perfected glare meeting the eyes of every boy in the room and remain lingering on a pair of a certain green eyed boys for exactly .524 seconds longer than the others. Yet this boy still has the audacity to look directly at me and wink. I can't help the slight flush that paints my cheeks, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise before giving me a wolfish grin. I, in turn, snort in disgust. _The nerve of some people, or, really, of this one particular person._

"Hey, Camster! I need someone to be the pilot for me while I catch a nap?" Joe offers even though we both know he could go another 36 hours without sleep. But after a particularly awkward van ride with a bunch of pissed off teenage girls who's annoyance seems to be directed at me, whether because of my compromising them or the fact that almost all the guys seemed to have a fixation on me, I accepted. "Yeah, sure, anything for you Joey-dearest!" Though I maintained my bored expression I try to communicate my gratefulness through my eyes and he seems to get it because he nods.

The only ones who didn't seem to be directly pissed at me was a girl named Bex, who had a thing with one of the guys already,(Actually I think she has something going on with my baby brother... which is weird... but whatever), Macey, who seems to be pissed off and general and doesn't seem to discriminate other people from her annoyance, and a petite blonde girl named Liz, who honestly didn't seem like she could be truly annoyed with anyone. Yet, I'm not sure whether Joe's trying to save me from going through that situation again, or hide me away from the boys who, as always, had their eyes drawn to the 'shiny, new toy'... _honestly, you'd think they'd have gotten past that phase by now, but I'm starting to wonder if they ever do... _My guess is the latter considering he'd otherwise just tell me to toughen up and consider it part of my training, but I can honestly tell you. No matter how well trained of a spy you are, having a group of fellow teenage girls give you the death glare is very nerve wracking. Especially when they're trained specifically to do 'the Gallagher Girl Glare', which I learned from my mom,(their headmistress).

"Hey, Josephina," Joe scowled at the use of yet another one of my little nicknames for him, after all, he can't let he students know what a big softie he is. But I just can't get over the look of sheer terror these kids get, its like they think he's gonna actually kill me, before remembering that I'm his God daughter and can get away with anything. "I call talking into the intercom before take off!" this just makes his scowl deepen further. Joey always did like doing that...

Once everyone's boarded the jet, has gotten settled in and I've spray painted the windows black because that about perfectly explains how I feel about the whole blindfolds thing, I quickly take charge. "Okay, it's your pilot speaking! Y'all already know what to do in an emergency and shit so I'm not gonna waste my breath. Enjoy your flight!"

_Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy_

**Hi again Loveys!**

**So I was wondering, what would you think if I did a Zach chappie next? Like a nice break from Cam's admittedly awesome, but very sassy and OCC new personality? Also, I know this isn't my best work in this chapter and I'm really sorry. I just couldn't really get into the scene so I greatly apologize if its not up to your standards, The quality of the other chapters, etc.**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	4. Argumentum

**Hiya Loveys,**

**So I updated/edited chapters 2&3 so you may want to go back and reread those gems….. I don't have much to say other than thank you for putting up with my crappy writing and for reviewing. So… here's the next chappie!**

**Love, **

**The author**

_Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy_

_"Okay, it's your pilot speaking! Y'all know what to do in an emergency and shit, so I'm not gonna waste my breath. Enjoy your flight!"_

_Was that picture, in the paper, not the face you recognize?_

_Did the make-up, never makeup, the pain behind your eyes?_

_'Cause I feel as if I know you, when you're on my silver screen,_

_But I don't know, the dark places that you've been..._

_~Miss America, James Blunt_

**_Chapter 4, Argumentum_**

I took my seat behind the plane's controls and took a deep breath, it felt nice to be behind a plane's dashboard again… _The last time I did this I was leading a recovery mission in Siberia… _I wince slightly at the memory before flipping a few switches and settling into my seat.

It had been about an hour, 47 minutes and 28.34 seconds, to be exact, since take-off and we'd sailed over Maryland for the second time before Joey finally decided it was time to tell me what he'd been sighing and scratching the back of his neck over for the last 30 minutes. Such activities had conveniently commenced after a 'confidential' conversation with my mom… AKA something pertaining to me that they spoke about on the phone in a code that was some how foreign to me so I wouldn't know and that concluded with a, 'Are you sure about this, Rachel?'.

"Cam," _And here it comes…_ Joe only calls me 'Cam' when he's annoyed or about to tell me something serious. In this case I believe it's the latter.

"Yeah Joey-kins?" I said, keeping my eyes on the endless blue and white pocked abyss in front of me.

He hesitated, clearing his throat before taking a deep breath and beginning, "So, Cam, your mother and I were speaking on the phone earlier and-"

"Cut to the chase Joey,"

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, "I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this Cam.."

"Joey!" I huffed, and looked over at him with a furrowed brow.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly,"I really think you should wait to speak with your mom about this, but she thought you'd take it better coming from me so…"

"So speak," I demanded, tired of him trying to side-step the subject at hand.

He gave me a disapproving glare for the umpteenth time today, which I promptly returned with a scowl and an arched brow, before continuing, "So, as I said your mother and I have decided," He began in a voice far too calm for his nervous gestures. _Whatever this is about he knows that I'm going to be absolutely pissed and is nervous for my_ reaction. Considering how hard it is to make Joe worried, let alone nervous, this was going to be bad. VERY bad. "That for the time being it would be beneficial to all parties if you spent some time at Gallagher,"

"What!" I screech, punching the auto-pilot button.

"I said that your mom and I-"

"I know Damn well what you said Joseph Alexander Solomon!" I shouted, finally letting my temper get the better of me. I had had enough of boys and their smart-ass personalities. I quieted down to a dangerous hiss, remembering all the trained spies sitting in the other portion of the jet, "I meant to say, 'What the Hell, you've gone fucking mad if you think you're going to force me into that hell hole' but I wasn't sure how well that would go over. You know, considering it is my mother's school and you do teach there," I said, using the same sarcastic tone as he'd previously used towards me. You could practically see the venom dripping from my jaw as I annunciated each word sharply.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head as if dealing with an unruly child. "I told Rachel you weren't ready for this, that you wouldn't understand-"

"Stop treating me like a child!" I raise my voice once again. I couldn't stand when Joey got like this, acting all high and mighty while bringing someone else down. Sure, it was funny to witness, but when directed at you it feels worse than physical pain because it gives you that gut-wrenching feeling that you got as a child when you were scolded in public.

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one!" He bellows, which I just return with a scoff and eye roll. He pinches the bridge of his nose, not even attempting to make eye contact at this point. "Cam," He begins with a softer voice, "you have to understand. We're trying to do whats best for you-"

"By what?!", I cut him off, "Throwing me into some school with a bunch of girls who don't know the difference between a Watson maneuver or an Indian sunburn! How is hanging around at a school filled with amateurs gonna help me-" I shout at him,

"Cameron" He says with a warning tone in his voice, clearly getting angrier by the second. Joe never was good at controlling his anger.

"No! Let me speak!" I shout in his face, by now we're both out of our seats and absolutely outraged. "I'm not even right for Gallagher! I'm not honorable, or a sister, or whatever! If anything you should send me to Blackthorne, at least there I'd be among my own kind. Hanging around with murderers, killers, back stabbers, assassins, if you'd prefer. Thats where I belong Joey!" I take a deep, shaking breaths, trying to regain some sense of control over their ragged symphony and my thoughts.

"This is exactly why we're sending you Cam!" He says spinning around to face the window, his back to my and his fingers further disheveling his already mussed hair, "Look, your mom, me, Abby… we're all been worried about you Cam," _  
_

"Why?" I ask, my voice a hoarse whisper, my throat, raw from shouting.

"If you'd just shut up I could tell you!" He shouts whipping around to face me again. If I had some semblance of sense left over in my head I would have been frightened by the wild look in his eye, but I don't. So I stood my ground, looking him square in the eye, "Cam, lately you've been acting distant and different. You haven't been the same since that mission and-"

"Oh my God!" I shriek, pulling at my hair, "I can take care of myself!"

"And more than that we think it would be good for you," He disregards my protests and barrels on, "To, oh, I don't know, make a friend or two?! Spend your free time doing what normal teenage girls do rather than decapitating crash dummies in that dark, musky basement! Find something to do other than study stacks of books on how to kill a man with your eyes closed, or with a hand tied around your back, maybe using household appliance, or how about that one on using only your teeth?!"

"What I do in my free time is none of your business Solomon!", I snap.

"You need to grow up sometime Cameron! What would your dad think?"

_He did not just… _"Don't you bring my dad into this Joe!" _I am beyond outraged, I am murderous!_

"You can't hide away being a coward forever Cameron!"

"That's a laugh!", I say with a snort, "The man who's too afraid to ask his girlfriend to marry him calls the teenage girl who's father died and is being chased by the COC a coward!" I bite back before turning around to leave the room.

"Cameron," I turn back to face him, "All your things are already on the plane. We'll be getting to Gallagher in a few more hours." He says stiffly from behind me.

I give him a one-finger salute before pushing past Zach who is standing dumb founded in the doorway and stomping through the planes aisle to the open space he had installed in the back.


	5. Quae in Inferno

**Hey there Loveys,  
HUMONGOUS APOLOGY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! It's been a rough few months and you guys totally have the right to complain and unfollow, etc. **

Now that I have your attention

I seriously need a beta, if you're interested in the position please review or PM me! Also, I'm not updating till there are 15 reviews sooooo…...

**Onto the story!**

_Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*Live and Let Spy*_

_I give him a one fingered salute before pushing past Zach who is standing dumb-founded in the doorway…._

_All my life I've been good but now,_

_ohhh_

_I'm thinking, "what the Hell?"_

_All I want to do is mess around,_

_And I don't really care about,_

_If you love me, if you hate me,_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good , but now, whoa, "What the Hell"_

_~"What the Hell", Avril Lavigne_

**_Chapter 6, Quae in Inferno_**

ZACH POV

_Damn…._ Was the only thought my mind seemed to have the luxury of processing out of the million zipping through my head. _Did that really just happen?_

"Where the Hell is my stuff?!" She yells at the nearest person, which just happened to be Jonas. Jonas being…. Jonas, visibly gulped, and like a hound she seemed to smell his fear. Her crazed look of outrage was suddenly schooled into a cool, patronizing smirk, a huge contrast to the adorable little smile she'd pulled back in that coffee shop...

_She suddenly loses her footing and falls into my arms, "You all right?", I ask with every possible sexual fantasy immediately creeping its way into my head. Her trip had tousled her caramel hair and as she runs her fingers through it, I can't help but greedily inhale a mixture of strawberries and citrus. I give her the famous 'Goode smirk', knowing she won't be able to resist..._

_"Yeah, thanks," She whispers, almost incoherently, looking up at me with big, golden doe eyes, Obviously distracted by my ruggedly handsome charm and devilishly good looks… 'I am just too Goode…' My smirk grows as she trots off and I catch sight of the name embroidered on her messenger bag, Adrian… I roll the name over my tongue and decide, although a bit masculine, it suits this quirky, artistic girl… a quirky, artistic girl I surely hope to meet again..._

I shake my head, clearing it…

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot and raising her eyebrow at the now traumatized Jonas, who was on the verge of a panic-attack,

"Uh… I, umm, well you see," She let out an exasperated sigh,

"Tut, tut," She clicked her tongue as she used two of her fingers to lightly tap his jaw shut, "Wouldn't want to catch flies, now would we sweetie?" _How did I think this girl was sweet?! She's a mother- fucking bitch! Admittedly, a mother-fucking bitch who's incredibly witty and charming…. whoa! Bros before Hoes, bros before hoes..._

Jonas blushes a deep shade of scarlet. I don't know why, but I've always been real protective of the kid. I'm the brawn, he's the brain, I the super hero and he the trusty side-kick(Plus he's the bro and she's the hoe). That's how it's always been and it doesn't seem like that pattern will be letting up any time soon because the next thing I know I've got 'Cammie' up against the wall, my forearm against her throat, ready to cut off her airways.

Any normal person would have be struggling against my grip, Hell, any sane person would be begging for mercy, or at least holding their tongue, which reminds me, _She's crazy too..._

"Down boy!" She says, smirking MY smirk... _wait a minute, is she laughing?! At me?!_ A low growl somehow escapes my throat and I add pressure to her throat, just in time for a second round of giggles to bubble up, "Look, if you wanted to hold me, all you had to do was ask…. of course, I probably would have refused…." She says, seemingly musing to herself, but I'd learned her tricks and saw past the little facade of innocence… "Speaking of which, I really think it would be in your best interest to put me down," Her voice taking on the quality of fresh honey, as her eyes travel downwards till I pick up on what she's hinting at.

Her knee was at roughly the same height as my….nethern region…. _shit._ I drop her, but keep her pinned between the wall and my body, my hands on either side of her head. I lean in so that if the plane were to jolt we'd be connected at the lips…"Checkmate…" I breath out.

"Wrong move…" Next thing I know we're back in the original position…. except somehow I ended up with my feet dangling precariously off the floor and her elbow pushing against my jugular. "Now, Zachary, since you seem so keen on being near me, why don't you take me to my bags?" In the 16 years of being my mother's son, if there's one thing I've learnt from that sorry excuse for a 'mother', was the difference between a request and a demand. And this, was a demand.

I slightly lift my chin in acknowledgment and she hesitantly backs up, allowing me to get my footing. "Right this way, down the red carpet, miss," I do a dramatic gesture down the aisle with the crappy, stained burgundy carpeting,

Don't mind if I do!" She responds cheekily before sending back a wink, I just grab the closest thing, In this case Jonas's book on decoding and smack her on the ass with it… and she doesn't even flinch… _This girl will be the death of me…_ I decide before throwing the book behind me, much to Jonas's protests, and jog after her down the aisle.

By the time we get to the more open section of the plane, (with couches, a TV, etc.), I've become acutely aware that there was a mixture of shocked and curious stares pinned in us. I rush to show her the corner Solomon, oh so carefully, chucked her two, five, nine…. let's just say _plethora_, of suitcases in before sharply turning on my heel and practically running away before she makes me help her with anything… because we all know she would...

CAMMIE POV

"Okay…" I whisper to myself, running through a list of all the things I'll need, "at least two changes of clothes, emergency kit, laptop…." I rummage though my suitcases, emptying one only to refill it with the necessities, and yes. The 'necessities' do include Beary, my oh so originally named bear I got when I was four, and Joe's credit-card…_ Hey, what Joey doesn't know won't hurt him… at least until he sees his bank account..._

Once I've got everything packed in an easy-enough to handle, carry-on sized bag, I grabbed my black wind-breaker and zipped it up, because there was gonna be one Hell of a breeze on the way down. Walking over to the center of the room I double, than triple checked the things I needed… _Okay Cam, where is that switch…_ "Whatca doing?" the unforgettable British inflection of Bex's voice asked.

"Leaving," My hands run over the switch board… searching for the right one….

"Where you off to?" The smack of gum that followed this question was enough to tell me that it was the one and only Macey McHenry.

"No clue," _F-R7, F-R7_, my eyes scan the switches, my mind chanting it's label, _F-R7, F-R7._

"All of us could hear you and Mr.S from in here," Bex starts in again.

"Uh-huh…"

"Must've been a pretty serious argument for you two to be going at it like that… I mean you two seemed pretty close earlier…" Once again the snap of her bubblegum reverberates through my mind as she pries...

"GOT IT!"

"Got what?" The two ask in unison, followed by an 'oopsie daisy!'

Suddenly a slew of curse words are falling out of my mouth…_Oh…What the Hell!_ I swan dive down, pulling the cord on my parachute, having timed it perfectly by simply calculating Liz's approximate velocity into the quadratic formula.

BEX POV

"Well shit…" I say, watching the two figures descend further into the sky-line...

"Do you think we should go after them?"

"Probably…"

"I'll grab the necessary accessories if you set up the parachutes…"

"Deal."


End file.
